Learning To Breath
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: What happens when a love story come to a sudden end? Can you try it again? Can it come knocking again? This happen to Meilin, she loved and last right before Christmas... Will she have Merry Chritmas or a Sad one... TxMxT, SxS implied. Rated T for languag
1. The Break Up!

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

_**Learning To Breath**__**e**_

_The break up_

"Damn him!" She growled into the phone.

"C'mon Mei, you know what he's like!"

"But, Sakura, there's only two weeks until the wedding, and we haven't even done the seating arrangements! You don't want Syaoran next to his ex, or yours!"

"Good point, but I never even understood why you invited them, in the first place." Meilin knew Sakura was pouting.

"I _told_ you, they're Tong's friends, and he wanted them there!"

"Fine, but I still think it's a bad idea, Mei!" Meilin giggled at this.

"But, Sakura, he _disappeared_ on me!" She continued to whine.

"Mei, calm down!"

"Sakura, I've known him for two years now, I've dated him for one, we're getting married in two weeks, and now he's bailing out on me!"

"Of course he's not!"

"He is! He's probably forgotten all about me!"

"Mei-"

"I'm serious; he's probably off with some _bimbo_!" There was a bitter tone to her voice, now.

"Meilin, he's changed. He isn't the same womanizer he was in college, or he wouldn't have proposed to you!"

"I wish I was so confident about that, Sakura…but I fear he only ever proposed to me so he wouldn't lose me – and, being the idiot I am, I fell for it!" She exhaled deeply as she said this.

"You aren't an idiot, Mei, I'm sure he wouldn't do that!" Sakura did the best she could to convince her friend.

"Sakura, you know as well as I do how uninterested he was in the entire wedding."

"He was!" She tried to reassure Meilin, but to little avail.

"Yeah, he _loved_ the wedding planner, he flirted with her a couple of times, and with the caterer, my sister, my mother, and even my elderly grandmother!"

"Are you sure he wasn't just being friendly?"

"Sakura, he even flirted with Fanren's daughter." Meilin was exasperated, now.

"So?"

"So, she's only _four_, for God's sake!"

"Mei, what are you getting at?"

"I love him, I really do, Sakura…and I _do_ want to be with him, but I just…I'm not all that sure my feelings are reciprocated."

"Mei, he loves you; if he didn't, he wouldn't have had the guts to talk to your father…"

"I guess I'm just being paranoid, huh?"

"It's only natural. You are having a major case of cold feet. After all you are-" But Sakura was cut off, mid-sentence.

"The first one to get married, I know!" Meilin completed it for her.

"So you just have to hang up, dress in that outfit he likes…even if it's _not_ your style-"

"I don't know _why_ I let him convince me to wear that crap, Sakura…I can't remember the last time I dressed in clothes I liked!"

"_As _I was _saying_, Mei…go get dressed up, and surprise him with dinner at his place, okay?" Sakura's voice was uncharacteristically sharp as she said this.

"Thanks for the help, Sakura! Oh, and say hi to that cousin of mine for me! Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up, walking to her room. Since that morning, she'd had a bad feeling about going anywhere near her fiancée, but she missed him, and they _were_ supposed to have dinner that night.

"Stupid thoughts…he loves you, and you love him!" She mumbled this to herself.

_Do you?_

"Yes, I _do_." She was stern, now.

_That's funny, I thought you liked him, and loved T-_

"I _do_ love him, of course I do! If I didn't, I'd never have agreed to marry him!" She was close to screaming, now.

_Now you're lying to yourself…_

Meilin blocked out the annoying voice in her heart, reaching for a black mini dress, hoping she wouldn't have to wear them after the wedding.

She pulled it on, squirming; and, looking in the mirror, it seemed shorter than she remembered, just barely skimming the top of her thighs, preserving what little modesty she had left; it hung off her shoulder, completely hugging her figure, so much so, she wondered how she'd ever managed to get in it.

As if to justify the entire outfit, in her mind, she wore a red belt, slipping on red boots to match. Her make up was too heavy, for her taste; in fact, she was completely disgusted with her appearance – the only thing she didn't mind was her hair, a bun with a few strands loose at the front to frame her face, and the pendant round her neck.

"The things I do for love." She muttered, fingering her necklace, a white gold chain with a ruby pendant, carrying a photo of her and her fiancée inside, along with the inscription; 'Nothing can ever tear us apart; love you forever, T'.

Grabbing her trench coat and bag, she sighed, slamming the door on her way out.

It was time to pay her fiancée a visit.

**Meilin's Fiancée's Apartment**

Meilin turned the key in the lock, but the door was already open, much to her surprise.

_Strange…he never leaves the door unlocked, even when he's at home._

She frowned, noticing his keys on the floor, along with his coat and briefcase; she picked them up, placing the keys and briefcase on the entrance table in the hall, and hung the coat with her own.

She drew her cell phone out of her bag, turning it off with a flourish, not keen to be disturbed.

_Tonight's just for the two of us._

She walked around for a little, wondering where he might be; she figured, as it was so quiet, he'd simply be resting after a hard day at the office.

_Might as well start dinner, I suppose._

She began taking everything she needed from the kitchen cupboards, but stopped as she heard a muffled thump coming from somewhere within the apartment. She shook her head slightly, assumed she was merely imagining things. She was about to start peeling carrots, when she heard the sound again.

_Don't tell me there's a thief in my future home?_

_I'll kill the bastard!_

She gripped the kitchen knife she'd been holding even tighter, now

After listening carefully for a couple of minutes, she soon heard the noise again, and, this time, she was sure it was coming from her fiancée's bedroom.

_That bastard thief's going through our stuff…my lingerie!_

"Easy, now!" It was then she heard her fiancée gasp.

_Stupid Tong, scaring the shit out of me! Well, if he's up, I can go say hi…_

She stopped, dead in her tracks, however, when she heard a woman giggling. She frowned, her eyes becoming two slits of fury, and she clutched the knife even tighter.

_He is dead._

She threw the bedroom door back, so that it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang; not that she cared, all she could focus on now was killing her fiancée.

"So, what do we have here?" Tong and the woman sat upright at hearing her, the woman's face draining of all colour, and Tong losing the ability to speak.

"I thought, when you cheated on me, it'd be with someone better, not _Suki Shimura_!" She said this last part with a mimicking tone.

"Mei, sweetheart, it isn't what you think!" Tong stammered, not even taking his eyes off the knife.

"Oh, so you know what I'm thinking, now? Please, enlighten me?" She would've laughed, in different circumstances.

"Uhmm…well, you see…" He tried to bide his time, but it wasn't proving very helpful.

"We were just checking that the…mattress was okay…y'know, so you wouldn't hurt your back!" He kicked himself mentally for the lame excuse.

"_Yeah._" Suki nodded her head , just wanting to get out of there alive, scared to death of Meilin.

"Tell me something?" She snapped.

"Anything y-"

"Do I, by any chance, have _stupid_ written on my forehead?" She cut him off.

"No!" Suki responded to this, although she soon regretted it, as Meilin's attention was now focused on her.

"Shut up, bitch, this is between me and _him_." She threw the knife, now, and it hit the head of the bed with a loud 'crack'.

"If you allow me to say, you have great precision." Suki gushed.

"What _are_ you talking about? I missed!" Meilin's expression was blank as she said this, and Suki knew she wasn't lying.

"Mei, you shouldn't have done that!" Tong was staring at her, now, but if he was scared, he didn't show it.

"What?"

"Throwing the knife!"

"Why? Because I could have hurt her?" Her fury was increasing by the second, until she heard his egotistical reply.

"No, because you could have hurt _me_!"

"Bastard, how _dare_ you?" Suki snapped at him.

"I could've been _certain_ that I'd told you to shut _up_!" Meilin punched the other woman, now, resulting in a loud cracking sound.

"Ow! You broke my nose!" This was muffled as Suki clasped her bleeding nose, tilting her head up.

But Meilin had had enough, and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a bucket of red paint, and dunked it over Suki's head.

"Oops, looks like you're not gonna get to redecorate any time soon, huh, T? Sorry, such a waste of perfectly good red paint…"

"Mei, sweetheart…" He tried in vain to reason with her.

"You know, the sad thing is, I think I always knew you were gonna cheat on me." He couldn't meet her gaze, knowing her ruby eyes would be filled with pain.

"Mei, I wouldn't! This was all a stupid mistake!" He stood up, trying to hold her in his arms, and, when he did, he felt her body shake with either a sob, or pure anger.

"This was an one time thing, it won't ever happen again!"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could to disentangle herself from that hug.

"Don't touch me!" She practically screamed this, as though it physically hurt her.  
"You are what you are, and it won't change – you'll just keep on flirting and cheating, even if you say you won't."

"But, Meilin, I _love_ you!"

"No, you don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't cheat on me, you wouldn't make me change. Because _this_-" She gestured to her outfit.

"You look _stunning_!" He said, taking her in for the first time since she arrived, dwindling on her long, creamy legs.

"Is not me. It's all the sluts you used to date." She removed her engagement ring and threw it at him, and he caught it with ease

"I don't want to marry you, you aren't worth my time!"

She headed towards the door, stopping only to say; "_You_ can call off the wedding, and it's better you tell the truth…oh, and if you ever see me on the street, don't talk to me, you might not get away without a black eye. And I hope you remembered to renew your insurance, like I told you…"

"I didn't…"He muttered, confused.

"Tough luck!" She smirked at this, although he didn't notice; in fact, he didn't even register what she'd said until it was too late, and a loud crashing sound came from the sitting room.

"Meilin, not the family vases!" He shouted, running to the source of the noise, in only a pair of black, silk boxers.

_Crash_

"Mei, not the glass table!"

_Crash_

"Damn!"

Suki stood in the hallway, listening to the couple in the living room, still drenched in a mixture of red paint and blood. She tried to go unnoticed, while stealing a glance into the dining room, which was completely destroyed.

**Living room**

"Mei, put that ashtray down, it was gift from my grandfather-"

"So? You don't smoke!" She replied, enjoying the feeling of her anger taking control.

"It's a memory!"

"Fine!" She shot him a wicked smile.

"Catch it."

_Crash_

"I told you to catch it!"

"Mei, you can't destroy my entire house!"

"Wanna bet?" She set her eyes on his plasma TV, smiling.

"Please, not the TV set!"

"Say goodbye…" She pushed it gently, not enough so that she was tired out, but enough to send it toppling over.

"Nooooo!" Tong tried to catch it, and failed miserably.

_Crash_

He fell to his knees, staring at the debris of his living room. It took him a while to notice that he was now alone in the room, and his face darkened in realisation;

"My car!"

He ran to the door, forgetting the fact that he was still in his boxers, and tore it open, running all the way to the garage - he could have taken the elevator, but the stairs was quicker.

When he reached it he realised the reason why a man should never piss of women – his brand new car, a black Mazda X1, was covered in scratches, the windshield completely smashed.

"All done!" She said, handing him the baseball bat with a quick smile, before heading to the elevator, and leaving him to sink to his knees.

"My precious belongings…" But, after thinking about it, he realised he had a lot more to worry about.

"Heck, Syaoran's gonna kill me when he gets wind of this!"

**With Meilin**

She stepped into the lobby, grabbing the doorman on her way, knowing he'd call the media almost immediately.

"Mr Gum, I think you'd better call someone to Kai-kun's apartment, everything's been destroyed!" She did, briefly, wonder if Tong would press charges, although she soon reassured herself – she was a Li, he wouldn't dare – and for now, his humiliation would be revenge enough.

As she got home, the first thing she did was to throw all the clothes that _he'd_ made her wear on the floor, in a blind fury. She hadn't even noticed she was crying, until the tears dripped onto her hands, and she began to wipe them away, furiously.

Suddenly, it all became too much for her, her heart began to ache, and it was just all too painful.

Subconsciously, she lay on his side of the bed, inhaling his musky forest scent, and, before she knew it, his entire pillow was drenched with her tears.

_To be continued_

**A.n: **To the readers that read my other stories, I'm really sorry for not being able to update. I'm trying very hard to type it up. But I'm afraid it'll take awhile for me to update another. I only need to have time to type it, which is what I'm lacking of.

I hope you enjoy this gift…


	2. Coping With The Loss!

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

I wanted to say thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed.

**Who-I-am-x** – I so glad I made her proud, she was after all my big inspiration, this one is all for her. Glad you loved it. I wouldn't have it any other way. You see the Suki is already one of my sluttish characters (I wonder why?). About Tong I guess you are right. In IDRHY I'll make it easy for him. Keep reading… and if you want you can show it to anyone you want… love you… X

sigh () – Thank you for review even though I considered it a flame. And none of the T would be for Tomoyo because no matter how the anime went and other authors write I don't really like the YAOI stuff. And how could I paired her up with Tomoyo if Tomoyo belongs to Eriol. And there isn't anything to tell about any break up between Toya and Yukito since in my point of view they aren't really together. This story doesn't have magic, and it is nothing related to CCS only the characters belong to there. And this story is like a sequel from my Christmas special of last year. So sorry if you thought this had anything of that type.

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_**Learning To Breathe**_

_2- Coping with the loss_

She was still in pain from losing him, but the ways she'd lost him seemed to make it all worse. More than anything, she was afraid; afraid that she might never be happy again; not like she had been, when he'd first waltzed into her life, literally.

When she finally woke up, the sun was already setting, and her bedside clock read 5.15pm. She sat on her bed and looked around, not remembering very much.

_Why's my room so messed up?_

She looked down at her pillow, stained with the make up she'd been wearing, and it all came back to her.

Her mind a swirl of worry, betrayal, rage and pain, she stood and gazed at herself in her full length mirror, hating what she saw. Her hair was a mess, her face plastered in the make up _he'd_ made her wear, and he ridiculously short dress was creased; and suddenly, she lost it, ripping the dress from her body, rubbing the make up away, and pulling her hair from the scruffy bun, then she looked back up.

What she saw made her smile slightly; staring back at her was Meilin Li. The only thing that was missing was the fiery spark in her eyes, but she was sure he'd taken that from her for good.

She walked to the other side of the room, resuming what she'd begun the previous day - ridding her wardrobe of everything that was small and too revealing; clothes her ex-fiancée wanted her to wear.

When she was done, she scooped them up, and into a box with all the make up he'd insisted she wore.

She slipped on her red, silk robe, grabbing the box, and taking it to the balcony, where she set it all on fire, watching it burn for a while, making sure it was all stripped down to ashes, and destroyed, much like what he'd done to her. When it was all destroyed, she swept it from her balcony, watching the ashes float over the Tomodea night sky.

"It's time to get rid of the other stuff…but I need a drink, first…" She got a bottle of red wine a 1996 Ch. Latour, and a glass, and sat down on her couch, starting off with small sips, and staring at a small, framed photo in her hands. It could be any photo, but this one had a special meaning; her and Tong, when they first started dating.

_Flashback_

_Meilin was worried sick about her cousins. They should've been back hours ago, since the ceremony had ended, but still, there was no sign of either Syaoran or Eriol. They should've arrived an hour and half before so she could surprise them, instead of them spending Christmas all by themselves, but, instead, they were nowhere to be found, and she was stuck with their annoying friend, Tong Kai._

"_Would you stop that?" She looked directly at him, now, his dark brown eyes, with soft traces of silver, met her ruby ones with a glint._

"_Stop what?" He was smirking._

"_That thing you're doing…it's irritating." _

"_What thing?" His smirk widened._

"_You're so infuriating!" She was exasperated._

"_What did I do now? I came in, sat here, and didn't utter a word, like you told me to – how is that irritating?"_

"_You're staring at me!"_

"_But I can't do anything else!"_

"_How can you be so you calm, when my cousins are missing?"_

"_Chill Meilin-chan, they're probably with Sakura and Tomoyo!"_

"_So? And don't call me that!" Her face reddened at the realisation of what he'd called her._

"_Call you what, Meilin-chan?" She cringed at this, and he smiled._

"_I didn't give you permission for you to call me that."_

"_But Meilin-chan, today makes exactly one year that we met!" He gave her a soft smile, one that melted her heart, and made her slightly worried about how easily he got to her._

"_You're counting?" She asked, flattered._

"_Of course! It's not everyday I meet a girl as passionate and direct as you. I like you!" He blurted out this last part._

"_Yeah, sure! Like you like every other girl on the planet!" Her sharp words cut him like a knife, now._

"_No, just you - you were the only one that slapped me at the first meeting!" _

"_Hey, that was self-defence - who said you could hold any girl that walked by you?" She lifted her hands into the air._

"_You looked so much like someone I knew!"_

"_Yeah, right!" She didn't believe any of it, knowing his reputation as a sweet-talker. _

"_Seriously, but after I met you-" He was cut off, however._

"_Stop right there; I don't want to hear it!"_

"_Hear what?" He adopted an innocent smile._

"_What you've be telling me for the past year! You know stalking is against the-" Now it was her turn to be interrupted. _

"_So I've been told – by you…but I can't get you out of my head!"_

"_Stop it! You are so full of-"_

"_Love for you?" He try to say it like he meant it, but Meilin disregarded the thought._

"_Bullshit!"_

"_I'm telling the truth!" He pouted slightly, pretending to be hurt._

"_If I didn't believe you in the past four months, what makes you think I will now?" She crossed her arms._

"_Christmas miracle?"_

"_You've got to be kidding me!" She was in complete disbelief at what he'd said._

"_Nope, I'll prove it to you!"_

"_How?" _

"_Before this night ends, you're going on a date with me!"_

"_Right." She almost laughed at this, and started pacing the room once more, and growled when she noticed him staring at her, once more._

"_Stop it!"_

"_Only if you stop walking around!" _

"_Fine!" She said, plopping down on the couch._

_A few minutes had gone by, when she noticed him staring again._

"_Stop!"_

"_I can't help it!" _

"_If you don't stop, I'll make you!" She threatened. _

"_How? You gonna hurt me again, like last year?"_

"_That's a thought!" She walked to the window, searching for signs of her cousins, but screamed when she felt an arm around her waist, relaxing only slightly when she realised what was going on._

"_Get off of me!"_

"_Meilin, calm down, you're too tense!" He whispered, breathing near her neck, sending a shiver down her spine._

"_Stop that!" She muttered, rather quickly, a shake in her voice that only anyone close to her could've heard._

"_I don't like you!"_

"_But I like you! And I'm yours, when you want me…now, how about a dance?" He murmured huskily in her ear. _

"_No!" But her body began swaying slightly with his._

"_C'mon it'll be fun!" He said, turning her in their embrace._

"_But this doesn't mean I like you!" She muttered._

"_No, that'll come later…" He whispered, lowering his head to her ear._

"_You're too full of yourself for your own good!"_

"_I'm just stating the obvious!" He smirked, pulling her closer to his chest. He was enjoying the moment, it wasn't every day she would let him get close enough so that he could hold her in his arms. Truth to be told, he'd begun to like her on the first day he saw her, even before she'd slapped him.. _

_He hadn't left his best first impression, but her first impression on him would leave a mark on his mind, heart and soul till the day he died. She had a fire blazing in her eyes that made them even redder, a sparkle he'd never seen before.. Her hair was let down, she was wearing a red chiffon dress that reached right above her knees, and black high heels that made her legs look even longer. He couldn't take his eyes away, even after she had slapped him, and Sakura's brother knock him on the head. Then he'd learnt exactly how over-protective Touya Kinomoto was._

_But that was a year ago, and now she was on his arms, and, after a year of celibacy and going after her, he was holding her. It was all worth it._

_Meilin was content to be in his arms, although she denied it. For sometime now she felt a tug in her heart when he was around. And, now, being in his arms, she felt safe and secure, something she hadn't felt for a while. The last time she had was when Touya had left Japan, 6 months ago, and she'd gone with Sakura, to see him of. He was a good friend and this year he wouldn't be with them, wouldn't be back for another 6 months._

_In Tong's arms, she felt loved. Maybe dating him wouldn't be that bad, and she knew he hadn't been with anyone for the past year…_

_Her had was resting on his chest, her arms around his neck, his head was on top of hers, his arms around her thin waist, for the first time in his life he didn't felt the urge to run his hands over her body because that would end the moment they were sharing, he was more than happy to just be able to hold her. They swayed softly to the beat of the slow song none of them wanted that moment to end. It was the highlight of their year, like Santa had brought their presents a couple of hours earlier._

_**Each other.**_

_They didn't notice the music stop, until they heard a quicker beat, and broke apart, sitting on the couch. Eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore; he took her, once again, into his arms, bringing her into his lap, and, before she could react, he kissed her on the lips; a sweet and passionate kiss - at first she stiffened, but then she let herself relax in the moment. They broke apart, due to lack of oxygen, their foreheads touching, and, ever so softly he whispered; _

"_Let me take you on a date!"_

_She smiled softly and whispered back;_

"_I consider this a date, this is how my first dates go…apart from the kiss…"_

"_So let me take you on a second date…like…as a couple…"_

"_You mean it?" She tried not to get her hopes up._

"_Every word! Please?"_

"_Yes, I'll go out with you" She lay her head on his shoulder._

_End of Flashback._

She forced herself back, she couldn't deal with the memories at the moment, since each and every remembrance of him made a cut deep in her heart, and she couldn't stop her tears, no matter what she did. She lay back down on the couch with the wine glass in one hand, and the bottle in the other; she was looking at their picture, where they were holding each other, happy, smiling at the camera; that was how she fell asleep.

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Let's face it this one I'm updating daily, not like my other fics. And I'm sorry for everyone who was expecting it to be, but I can really do anything about it at the moment.

And I know this isn't near my long extended chapters but this was suppose to be a one-shot…

Since I should be studying and all, big exam tomorrow morning.

I hope you enjoyed it… and Please review it will make really happy… like my editor.

Love

Musette-chan


	3. After The Tornado!

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

I wanted to say thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed.

**Who-I-am-x** – That means a lot to me that he has agreed, of course they come to second best… they are cute in my other fic in this one I had to make him mean… I keep telling you that I didn't meant it to be… and tell him to stop glaring it's not nice. And he is not idiot, just a little slow sometimes… She had to come to realise what with the blind love for Tong made her lose – herself. No evidence of those days could be saved… I can't wait for your next review…

**-Ms. Decadence-** - Thank you for your reviews it meant a lot to me that you liked my work. I like to put a little more humanity in the characters like they were for real, with real feelings that way it seems more realistic. And tong still have a lot to go through. And I bet with you there will be a point there you'll be sorry for him. Meilin in this story is my pride and joy, it makes me remember of a few people I know. And about where it all went wrong you'll just have to wait and see. Keep reading.

**sigh**** again ()** – Thank you for review even though I considered it a flame. If my story makes you so uncomfortable that you had to use the review to put it down, then don't. As much as I appreciate a review yours are simply to mean. I never said anyone had to read. And if you read it carefully you know this is a memorial story to a friend of mine.

I don't care about Yaoi, or yuri or shoujo-ai is, because I don't write any of it, if you had read any of my stories before you'd have known it. I don't care if you think this Tomoyo has the worst crushes, because I don't see it that away. Tomoyo and Eriol complement themselves.

Of course Sakura and Eriol are together, have you read the first chapter by any chance? This story is a sequel from the other I did last year, where Sakura and Syaoran end up together and so do Eriol and Tomoyo.

If you want keep on reading. But please contain yourself on your rude remarks. Because if you don't write don't put down other people's work.

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_3- After the tornado _

**With Tong**

He sat amongst the debris of his house; it looked like a tornado had gone through it. He'd lost her, the only woman he had ever cared about and for what?

He knew he deserved everything she had sent his way, the destruction of his most prized possessions, and then, when the media arrived, followed by the police, he knew she had gone as far as telling the doorman, so his humiliation was public. Thank God, when they had arrived, Suki wasn't there anymore. He managed to tell them a good story, saying it was a robbery, and they'd soon all left, seeing as it wasn't the scandal they'd wanted.

"I'm so stupid!" He said, thinking he was still alone.

"No, you aren't!" Suki walked in, treating his place as her own.

"When are you going to clean this dump, and get rid of these ugly pictures?" She said, picking up on of Meilin's portraits, but he snatched it back.

"I thought I made myself clear, when I kicked you out yesterday!"

"No, you didn't." She placed her hands on his chest.

"Now you can have me!" She began to lower her hands, only to bring them up again, which would usually turn him on, but it now disgusted him.

"Don't you get it, you _slut_, because of you I lost the best thing I've ever had."

"Hey, it takes two to tango!"

"That doesn't matter anymore, since I'm as good as dead! I don't want you near me!"

"Don't worry your little head, I'll be back!"

"Save the trip. I won't be here!"

"What you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, I won't be here!" But he didn't hear anything else she said, now, he was staring at a picture of Mei.

_I miss her!_

"I don't care about the beating I'll take, I just want her by my side, or at least speaking to me…"

_Flash back_

_Tong was walking Meilin to a small get together with a few friends and family, Touya's welcome back party._

_Tong wasn't to happy about the way she talked about her guys friends, but it didn't help his paranoia._

"_I wouldn't ever stoop that low!" She laughed, holding his hand, their fingers laced together._

"_What?" He was confused, now._

"_Cheating, in case you are wondering, in that silly head of yours. Love and trust are the same, and I trust you, I just hope you-"_

"_I do, but-"_

"_You can't stop wondering about that!" She stopped dead in her tracks._

"_Yeah" He stopped, too._

"_I would prefer breaking up!" She muttered._

"_I would forgive you, if that ever happened…!"_

"_I wouldn't; I would never look or speak to the person ever again…I'd always wonder…" Her eyes went glassy at this, and she shook her head, as though forgetting a bad memory._

"_C'mon you don't mean that!" He made her face him._

"_I do, every single word!" She looked straight into his eyes, and he knew she was serious, by the way her eyes darkened._

"_Let's go!" He said, tugging her hand._

_End of Flashback_

He came back to his senses, noticing he was by himself

_She probably left while I was thinking about Mei. Good riddance!_

He stood up from where he was seated, and looked around I living room, trying to find something that escaped her tirade, but nothing seemed worth saving.

The phone rung, somewhere near him, but he couldn't find it, so he just followed the noise and found it under on of the couches.

"Hello!" He answered the phone with a very sad voice.

"Hey, are you alright? Who died?" Answered a perky voice from the other side of the line.

"Meika, not now!" He grumbled to his younger sister, Rachel Meika, who was studying business in London, while looking after their family company over there.

"What's wrong? You never call me by my second name. What happened?"

"Nothing!" He murmured.

"If it's nothing, why did dad tell me you'll be coming here to work?"

"Because I'm moving back there!"

"Really?" She was really excited about this.

"Yeah, can we-" He was cut off by a loud squeal, which, if he hadn't been used to, would've made him deaf. Then she seemed to realise something.

"But I thought Mei had to-"

"I'll be there by the 22nd or 23rd!" He cut her off, he didn't want to go into details, he'd get an earful when he got there, anyway.

"But your wedding-"

"Can't you get it? Must I spell it out for you? There won't _be_ a wedding!" He said, angry at himself for losing his cool with his sister - she didn't deserve it.

"Kai, what happened?" He flinched at her acid tone, he knew she was going to lose it, especially with him being rude to her, he just didn't expect her to call him by his surname, it made it all worse.

"I screwed up, okay? I lost her. And don't you say a word!"

"You'll give up on her?" She asked, her tone disbelieving.

"No, I _love_ her, god damn it, but there's nothing I can do." He was exasperated.

"Yeah, right!" He knew she has blowing a raspberry, annoyed at him.

"Meika, she won't take me back. No matter what I do, how hard I try. She said so herself!"

"It can't be!" She didn't want to believe her brother had lost the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"She is better off without me."

"You don't mean i-"

"She deserves _better_ than me - a man that will love her without the need to change her, a man who will make her happy and not hurt her…and that man is not me!"

"Tong…" She whispered.

"I'm going to let her go without a fight, because I know she'll be alright!"

"You really do love her, so much, no matter what you say; I know you plotted it."

"Yes, I do love her." And he hung up and disconnected the phone before she called back, searching for his cell phone and turning it off. He didn't want to be disturbed while enjoying his pain.

He cleared the dinning room table and began a deep search for the things he had to take with him.

_I'm not ready to tell them._

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Hope everyone likes it, if they don't I don't really care, it's my story my present… Please review it doesn't cost much just press the button…

Love

Musette-chan


	4. The Changing

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

I wanted to say thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed.

**Who-I-am-x** – Yeah I did used her name. I guess she will now be a character permanent in my stories, fics or not. As if Suki will ever get Tong? Only if I was drunk and since I don't drink… But he had a reason to be paranoid doesn't he? Not that she ever cheated… I can't wait to see what you'll think of the next chapter…

**Hiro **– Even thought she is making you, thank you for the review, it meant a lot for me that you liked it, specially since you are not to familiar with CCS. And I know smashing a guys car is pure evil, but she just had to show how angry she was… right? Keep reading with her…

**ROAR-Lisa**** - **Thank you for reviewing. And I intend to do just that. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Faei-sama** – thank you for review… and Toya will appear in two or three more chapters… but when he does appear you will love it… Keep reviewing.

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_4- The changing_

**With Meilin**

When she woke up, she felt hollow inside; like a piece of her heart was missing, and now there was a void replacing it. Even though it had been three days since her last decent meal she wasn't hungry, in fact she felt rather full.

_Stop moping around! _

_You are Meilin Li, you don't whine or mope around you cope with everything. You are better off without him. _

_Get your act together!_

She stood up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom, making a quick stop at the kitchen to dispose of the now empty wine bottle. She closed the bathroom behind her and took a look at herself in the mirror.

"I look like crap…that bastard doesn't deserve my tears!"

She kept looking at her reflection. Her eyes were red, redder than usual, she had bags under her eyes that made her look like she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks, there were dried trails of tears all over her face, her cheeks and nose were flushed and her lips swollen.

She turned on the tap of the sink and let it run until it warmed up, and she washed her face. She wanted to get rid of all the visible marks of being broken inside, when she looked up she was looking better, no more signs of tears.

She entered her bath tub, turned on the water, and let it slide down on her, not making a single move to wash herself. First it was cold water to wake from her dormant state and then warm to relax her from all the emotions she had been feeling lately, prior to the break up.

"I hate you!" She murmured.

She stayed in the same spot, with the water running down on her, for at least an hour before she began to wash herself. She began rubbing herself softly, and then she began rubbing harder and harder till she was left with red marks on her creamy tanned skin. She wanted to remove every trace of his touch of her body.

She rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed, until her arms were hurting and her body hurt.  
_Pain helps healing faster._

She stepped of the bathtub, blotting the small beads of water that eased their way over her with a large red towel, and snuggling into its depths as she walked towards her room bare foot.

"When she got there, she chose, for the first time in months, comfortable clothes, she picked up a large sweater and shorts, she put her hair in a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Finally, I get to wear something cosy!"

_Flashback_

_She had agreed to meet him._

_She was happy - so happy, she hadn't slept last night. _

_She was going to get married, her; __**Meilin Li**__. Every girls' dreams come true, but she'd never expected it for herself, she always wanted to be her own; individual, not depending on anyone but herself. But the idea of settling down with Tong, and building a family appealed so much to her. She hadn't recalled being this happy in a long time, not even when he asked her out on that Christmas Eve night._

_And today, he was treating her to some shopping._

"_Sorry I'm late, sweetheart!" She said, after kissing him._

"_It's okay. I only just got here, myself!" He took her hand in his, and opened the door for her, and together, they walked in._

_Their first stop was a perfume shop, where Tong bought her a very colourful red lipstick and different shades of eye shadow. He even managed to get her to have a make up test; the make up artist, in Meilin's opinion. over did it, she thought she had too much make up on herself, but he said she was looked like a goddess, not that he didn't like her usual self, but she should change more often._

_Their next stop were tonnes of clothes shops, from Springfield to Adolph Dominguez, but Meilin didn't like the clothes he'd chosen._

"_What about this?" She said, coming out with a summer dress that reached just above her knees._

"_It looks wonderful. Now try this one!" He said. After waiting five minutes, she came out wearing the same dress, but a different size, instead of reaching her knees, it reached just above her thighs._

"_Tong, they're the same!"_

"_No, they're different!"_

"_Yeah this one is shorter, it looks like a freaking belt!"_

"_Don't over react. It isn't bad!"_

"_But it is, it's evil!"_

"_No it isn't, it makes you look sexy!" She glared at him._

"_Even more than you already are."_

_She sat down next to him, so they could talk with out anyone listening, she hated being in the spot light._

"_Tong what's happening?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_C'mon tell me, you know these type of clothes aren't really my style, and now I have a million of them!"_

"_It's nothing, Mei, I swear!"_

"_If you tell me, I promise I won't get mad!"_

"_It's just now that we are engaged and you'll be mine forever…I want everyone that used to tease us to see what they are losing, especially you!"_

"_So you want to treat me like some sort of trophy!" She was growing steadily more angry._

"_Nothing like that, I just want them to see that what they looked over and didn't notice, is the best one."_

"_Fine, but don't expect me to use these more than once a week." She rolled her eyes._

"_Did I tell you today that I loved you?"_

"_No, you didn't!"_

"_I love you, I love you, I love you to infinity, plus one!"_

"_Don't you turn into a sap on me." She kissed him._

_End of Flashback_

Who would have thought, that from wearing those clothes once a week, to twice a week, and then to every day only took a little persuasion from him? She knew she looked better in them than any girl he used to date, but it just wasn't her.

"I guess I was the one who turned into a sap!" She laughed at herself.

She looked in her closet, and spotted _that_ dress, the only dress that escaped her fury the previous day, the one that he had bought, when they'd first had that talk…

"I can't believe I still _have_ it!"

She got up from the floor and took it down from the rack, laying it down on her bed.

"I actually like this one!" She giggled, and put it back where it was before, leaving her room; it was time to changes things in her house, and she would start by changing the clothes in her wardrobe.

It took her all afternoon to change the clothes from one wardrobe to the other and sort how she wanted them to be, she decided to save them by colours.

"Now is time to box all his stuff."

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Hope everyone likes it, if they don't I don't really care, it's my story my present… Please review it doesn't cost much just press the button…

I also would like to say that for now on all flames will be ignored, due to lack of patient to read it. If you have so much creativity to put down other people work put it to better use and write your own stuff.

Love

Musette-chan


	5. First Time I Saw You!

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

I wanted to say thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed.

**Who-I-am-x** – For going on with this I had to give her some closure. And besides, the dress was beautiful, and it was the first one. Of course she shouldn't let those memories get in the way… Can't wait to see what you think of this one.

**Hiro **– Even thought she is still making you, thank you for the review. Of course he is braver, he wanted to buy her _'special'_clothes. You should take her shopping maybe would lay you off from reviewing… what am I thinking she would probably would want both…

**ROAR-Lisa**– Let's say that till Christmas Eve there will be a chapter everyday. I wish I could be like this to my other fics… thank you for reviewing…

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_5- First time I saw you_

**With Tong**

He was boxing all the stuff he managed to save from what he fondly called _"Mei's tornado"._

It was taking him forever because everything he could save reminded him of her, and he couldn't stop the memories of her coming back. The first thing he packed carefully was her clothes, the ones she'd left behind, he decided he would take them with him, she wouldn't want them back, anyway, then it was the clothes she'd bought him.

He had to stop thinking about it, before he broke down, or even worse, he could lose his mind. He needed to get his stuff ready and be on a plane in two days, and he still had to cancel the wedding.

The next thing he tried to recover from the havoc of his apartment were pictures, some frames were broken others, some intact, but he wanted one particular picture.

He managed to find twenty pictures and ten albums, and most of them were hers, but, after two hours, one was still missing.

"Where could it be? I can't have misplaced it!" He was searching frantically, now, even cutting himself on a piece of glass from a broken frame, but still, no luck.

He moved a broken vase, and under it, there it was.

The missing picture.

Of her.

_Flashback_

"_Tong, stop drooling on the floor, my mom will kill me if it stains!" Syaoran was annoyed, now.  
"And stop looking at her like she was piece of meat, it's creepy!"_

"_I can't help it, she is so beautiful!"_

"_Geez, that's my cousin you're talking about!"_

"_So? It's true, she's so beautiful; looks like an angel in this one!"_

"_Angel? My cousin?" He asked, disbelieving._

"_With that red dress she looks like the most innocent angel of them all!"_

"_You don't know her, do you?"_

"_I wish I did! She looks so pure and beautiful!" Syaoran was sure his best friend was insane, at this point._

"_Would __you stop__ drooling over her?" He sighed._

"_To hear you talking about her like that, you'd think you and her were-" But Tong was interrupted._

"_Don't even go there. She's like a sister to me!"_

"_So...are you saying I can date her?" He asked, getting his hopes up, at the thought of dating such a girl._

"_As if she would give you the time of day!" Syaoran laughed._

"_So, let me at least look at her!" Syaoran was losing his cool, now, and if it wasn't for Eriol's interference, he would've hit him._

"_Syaoran, go easy on him!"_

"_That's easy for you to say, it won't be your mother on your back!"_

"_See, Eriol understands!"_

"_Shut up both of you. If you like her picture so much here!" He took it out of the frame, replacing it with one of him and Sakura._

"_Really?" Eriol asked, knowing how Meilin would react if she found out._

"_Really?" Tong asked, like a little kid that opened the gift he wanted for Christmas._

"_Just don't tell her I gave it to you!"_

"_Like he will even get a chance!" Eriol laughed._

_End of Flashback_

Truth be told, she never did find out about the missing picture in her cousin's apartment. She was told it was lost during moving and she believed it.

He had that picture for four years now, and it was still always the picture in his jacket pocket or his wallet. It had most recently been in a book he'd been reading;"_The words I'll never say to you"_.

He picked up the picture, and, like the first time he saw it, his heart skipped a beat.

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Hope everyone likes it, if they don't I don't really care, it's my story my present… Please review it doesn't cost much just press the button…

I also would like to say that for now on all flames will be ignored, due to lack of patient to read it. If you have so much creativity to put down other people work put it to better use and write your own stuff.

Love

Musette-chan


	6. The Proposal!

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

I wanted to say thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed.

**Hiro **– You welcome for both things… The review and making you clean it, you shouldn't have teased me… or laugh about it… in this chapter and Ton'g obsessive way I based myself in guy, who is just like that. I'm glad it made you laugh… and don't worry I won't take it wrong… it made me too…

**Who-I-am-x** – I'm glad you made him review first after all you had to check if he had a clean it right… you have to tell me. You wouldn't forgive me if he didn't dismissed it like that; you would hop into a plane and come here to kill me. Of course he was desperate… this is Meilin we're talking about… Can't wait to see what you think of this one.

**ROAR-Lisa**– Thanks for reviewing…

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_6- The proposal_

**With Meilin**

She woke up early that day, like nothing had happened. She managed to box all his clothes, books, CDs, clocks and aftershaves.

She sent the box to his house with no note, hoping he'd get the drift.

Now all she had to do was get rid of all the photos of them together, and any of him alone; it would take a lot, but she'd vowed not to waste her tears on him, any more.

She knew they would bring back old memories, ones that had once been sweet, but now turned sour.

_Ring Ring_

"Hi, Meilin speaking." She said.

"Hey!" The voice of her cousin.

"What do you want, Syaoran?"

"To invite you to Sakura's Christmas party, in two days."

"Why such short notice?"

"She asked me to! She is still organising everything along with Tomoyo. I forgot, okay?" He said, annoyed because she might get him into trouble with his girlfriend, who he intended to make his fiancée that night.

"Too busy?" She asked, with a suggestive voice.

"Take your head out of-"

"With the Gallo?"

"Smart bum!"

"I know. I'll see you there!" She smirked.

"Bye, Xiao, baby!"

"Don't ca-" She hung up on him.

_Enough fooling around, I've got to get rid of everything that reminds me of him…_

It took her three hours to gather all her photos from frames, inside books, wallets and albums, and she now had to separate them all; his friends from hers, ones of him alone, them together…

She found a shoe box, and began stuffing all the unwanted pictures inside it. The last one she put in was the one they took when he'd asked her to marry him, just 6 month ago.

_Flashback_

"_Mei, I want to take you somewhere today!" He had said that morning, and now she was standing in the middle of the park, waiting for him._

"_Sorry I'm late!" He lost his voice and breath when he saw what she was wearing; a white jean skirt with a matching coat, red V-neck top, and white high heels sandals that were tied around her leg _

"_Wow, you look gorgeous!" He said, after removing his chin from the floor._

"_Thanks!" She said, blushing, she gave him her hand and they begun walking to the exit of the park _

"_So where did you want to take me?" She asked._

"…"

"_Tong?"_

"_Sorry, I zoned out. What did you ask me again?"_

"_Where do you want to take me?"_

"_You'll see!" He brought her closer to him._

_They got out of the park and took a walk around the town, having small talk, because Tong was a nervous wreck, for all he knew today could be the last day they would go out, and Meilin had a gut feeling something was wrong; as if today would be their last has a couple All either could think was 'Those last six months were the best of my life.'_

_It was near dinner time when he guided her to a French restaurant, her favourite, a cosy and romantic atmosphere with pictures of Paris, the city of love._

"_Bonsoir!" Said the maitre d'chambre.._

"_Bonsoir, I've a reservation!"_

"_The name is?"_

"_Kai, table for two!"_

"_Oui, this way please!" He guided them towards their table, it was under a spit light, which made Meilin frown, but she let it go, seeing how beautiful it was there, near the table there was a fountain, and a view of the city. The table had a reddish pink table cloth, a vase with flowers on one side, and a red candle._

"_Thank you!"_

_He sat down in front of her and smiled; he was starting to panic - and people said this was easy!_

"_Tong, what happened? You look like a nervous wreck!" She asked, tired of seeing him all fidgety._

"_It's nothing!" He said, downing a glass of water._

"_You are worrying me!"_

"_I didn't mean for you to worry!"_

"_Then tell me what's up!" She said, trying to control her temper._

"_It's my father!"_

"_What about him?"_

"_He is being his usual self, annoying me to go to London and help Rach!"_

"_What?" _

_Their meals arrived; Meilin had a fillet mignon and Tong duck magret, accompanied with an 87 Chardonnay, red wine._

"_Like I told you before my father is trying to persuade me to go to London."_

"_Oh." She said sadly, knowing exactly where this was going._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, go on!" _

"_I told him, right now I couldn't leave." He knew what he was saying was lie, his sister was doing fine without anyone's assistance. _

"_Excuse me, what would you like to have for dessert?"_

"_The petite gauteau au chocolat, with two spoons" He said._

_After eating, he got down on one knee, and said;_

"_Meilin would…."_

"_Yes?" She looked at him expectantly._

"_Help me up?"_

"_Yeah!" She extended her hand to him, stifling a sigh._

"_Check please."_

_He paid for their meal and they left, with him guiding her through the restaurant. Although it was a summer's night, it was rather cold, and he saw her trembling, so he placed his jacket on her shoulders, and held her tightly._

_Once again they walked in silence, an awkward silence, and they sat in the Penguin park, on the swings._

"_Meilin?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I asked you out today for only one reason."_

"_Damn it Tong, if you are gonna to break up with me, don't beat around the bush."_

"_What? I don't want to break it up with you! D'you want me to?"_

"_No. So why are you acting so weird tonight?"_

"_It's just…." He stood up, searching his pockets, but couldn't find what he was searching for, so he searched the jacket he'd given her, but there was nothing there, either._

"_I'll be right back!"_

"_Where are you going?" But he'd already run out of the park._

_She begun swinging, while she waited for him to comeback._

_Although, after an hour of waiting, she began to get frustrated._

"_I never had been stood up during an actual date!" She said sadly, stopping her swinging and standing up, she began walking to the other end of the park, and a tear trailed down her cheek._

"_Meilin." Someone screamed her name, but she just stiffened, didn't look back.  
"MEILIN!"_

_Now she turned to whoever was calling her._

"_Over here!" She saw Tong running towards her._

"_Please, don't do that again!" He said, hugging her;_

"_I'm so sorry I took so long!"_

"_I thought you'd stood me up!" She let another tear fall down, only to be cleaned up by him._

"_Never, and tonight I wouldn't; it's too important!"_

"_Why is it so important? Why did you have to run?"_

"_Because I lost something in the restaurant!"_

"_A phone number?"_

"_No, something more important; it was in someone else's dessert, instead of yours!" _

_He went down on a knee._

"_Are you alright?" She was confused, now._

"_Meilin Rae Li, I know we never saw eye to eye but you were always the number one in my heart, your smile is the most beautiful piece of art I've ever seen…I want you like I never thought I'd want a woman, even though I'm far from being the perfect guy, to deserve you, I'm willing to take a risk and try if you will. Would you give me the honour to spend the rest of my life with you by my side? What I really meant is" – he took a deep breath – "Would you marry me?"_

_During his speech, she couldn't grab any thought in her mind, time seemed to have stopped for them and under the moonlight she was exploding from happiness, and it was the happiest day of her life. Her eyes were brimming with tears making them stand out even more and look ten times as alive._

_"Yes..." She said slowly _

_"Yes, YES!" He stood up, embraced her and spun her around, his smile was the brightest she had ever seen. He brought her down and kissed her for the first time as his fiancée._

_"Thank you!" -He whispered._

_End of Flashback_

She picked up the photo from the box and sealed it shut.

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Hope everyone likes it, if they don't I don't really care, it's my story my present… Please review it doesn't cost much just press the button…

I also would like to say that for now on all flames will be ignored, due to lack of patient to read it. If you have so much creativity to put down other people work put it to better use and write your own stuff.

Love

Musette-chan


	7. The Consequences

I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.

This story is in memory of Rachel, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.

Wherever you are…

WE MISS YOU.

I wanted to say thank you to the two amazing people who reviewed.

**Who-I-am-x** – Of course Syaoran had to forget and leave it last minute or else he would go crazy with what one of his best friends did to his cousin. I had to write the most crazy proposal ever seen before… and it wasn't his fault… He had everything set but the waiter switched the desert….

**Hiro **– I'm glad I got you addicted in it… And of course he had to crew the proposal he is Tong he always screw things over… Thanks for the review….

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_7- The consequence_

**With Tong**

He spent the prior two days packing all his stuff, he even received a few boxes with his stuff that was left behind in Meilin's apartment, but what amazed him was that she didn't throw his stuff inside, she folded his clothes and saved them so they wouldn't get wrinkled, she even separated the clean clothes from the dirty. She cared for the last piece of him that she had. _  
At least she wasn't angry enough to send me the ashes of my stuff!_   
_I bet she already gave away, if not destroyed the clothes and make up I bought her…_

He also had to spend the last two days telling everyone about their cancelled wedding, opting to tell them the truth, that he'd betrayed her, and he couldn't make amends, no matter how much he wanted to.

He thought it would be easy to start making the phone calls, but it was far worse than he even imagined. He had dialled and hung up seventy times, before he managed to make the first call; before he finally accepted that there was no going back.

He still had to make three phone calls, but of those three, one would be easy; the others were the hardest – Touya and Syaoran. He knew from the start he would be on the receiving end of their wrath and fury.

He called Sakura, endured over an hour of her screams; not even Meilin's family had been so hard on him, not even Chiharu or Tomoyo - but he got bashed by the most cheerful woman he knew also the more petite of them all.  
_Who would have thought she could be so loud and scary?  
She could rival Meilin! I hope Syaoran never does that to her, or he won't live to tell the tale!_ He laughed to that thought but soon it died down remembering something she had said.

_Flashback_

_"You asshole, jerk bastard... You are lucky Mei didn't hurt you, because if it was me, I'd castrate you! In fact maybe that will be my goodbye present to you!" She screamed on the phone, he had to remove the phone receiver or he would go death._

_"I know I deserve everything that will happen to me, but -"_

_"But what? if you didn't want to marry her you should have gone and break it of with her when she said it. But no... you had to rise her hope up and then send them crashing down."_

_"I know you don't but b-"_

_"Believe you? As if. You had to cheat on her with that bitch that is even low to you. All you had to do is have your pants zipped up, it's not like you and she didn't sleep together..."_

_"But..."_

_"But you had to go and bed that __thing__ that is so disgusting, on so may levels. You just had to say NO."_

_"B-"_

_"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear your voice, it angers me."_

_"Sak-"_

_"It's Kinomoto to you. And not only are you a bastard but you are also dead brain if you don't understand the simplest orders."_

_"B-"_

_"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear what you have to say in your defence, because won't make any difference. you screwed up, BIG TIME." She took a deep breath.  
"And not only that, you destroyed her. you crushed her, and now you are running of to another country to that again!"_

_"It's not like that even if you don't believe me I do love her!"_

_"Who loves doesn't cheat. You go far away from us. I don't want to hear you or see you any time soon."_

_"I know!"_

_"Do you really? DO you have any idea what you did? Do you? Do you know why she doesn't forgive you?"_

_"No..." - he said in a meek voice._

_"If you knew you wouldn't have done it. She had gone through that before. So now you bastard destroyed all the hard work we had. I hope you are happy with yourself!"_

_"I didn't know..."_

_"Of course not you are an idiot... An idiot that made her suffer... But don't worry, you destroyed her, we'll fix it... I just want you out of everyone's life!!"_

_"Okay..."_

_"I'll tell Syaoran!"_

_"Thanks..."_

_"I'm not doing this for you I just don't want my Christmas party to be ruined, more than she already is!"_

_"Bu-"_

_"You have to tell my brother, and since you are still breathing, I guess you haven't!" And she hung up on him._

_"Oh crap."_

_End of Flashback_

He still cringed, remembering her harsh words; he never knew she had it in her  
_So I guess being aggressive is a family trait!_

That was what he was doing now, after sleeping over a nights' sleep, at 9 am of the last day he was going to be on Japan.

He grabbed the phone and dialled the number he knew was the last one he would make, maybe forever.

"Hello!" Said the rough voice of Toya Kinomoto, who just had woken up.

"I'm just calling to inform you that the wedding is off!" He said quickly, like taking off a band-aid.

"Say _what_?" He said, waking up.

"The wedding is off and I'll be on the 2 o'clock plane to London if you want to do _something _to me!" And he hung up, gulping.

He grabbed his bags and boxes put them inside the elevator. One of the boxes holding the door, he got back inside to grab the last suitcase; he closed the door, entered the elevator and pressed down, not glancing back once. The doorman had already called a cab and helped him pack everything inside.

"Good bye, Mr. Kai!"

"If Miss Li comes by tell her there is nothing of hers there."

"'Kay sir." He slightly bowed to one of the kindest people he had a pleasure to open the door to.

He got inside the taxi and took of once again without looking back.

"Where to?"

"The airport. And step on it!"

On his way there he passed through her house, and unconsciously he closed his eyes has if not seeing it, but when he open them, he glanced back with the hope of catching a glimpse of her, no such luck she wasn't there.

But during the last stretch to the airport he could have sworn he saw her with Tomoyo coming out of a shop and she was radiating of happiness.

He was so lost in thoughts about what he had thought he seen that he didn't noticed when he did the check in and when he was told to sit down and wait for his call.

_At least she got over it!_ _And now I wait for Toya, I'm sure he will make an appearance._

_Flashback_

"_You asked her to what?" Touya asked, outraged._

"_Marry me, Touya!" He said with a smirk, he no longer had to worry about Meilin seeing it._

"_Why?"_

"_It was the only natural thing to do, I've loved her for years now."_

"_But you two only dated 6 months!" He said, trying to control his rage._

"_So?" He asked not seeing his point._

"_SO WHAT? IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY!" He yelled letting it out all before he would punch the life out of Meilin's boy- fiancée._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it was ONLY 6 months!"_

"_Touya, get over yourself, me and her will get married on the day we had our second date, the day we started dating! Why are you so angry? It can't only be because of the short amount of time we've been dating, is it?"_

"_No, it's because you aren't fair to her!"_

"_What?" He asked, not seeing what he was getting at._

"_You'll never be faithful. You love flirting and believe it or not when you do it you hurt her!"_

"_I can stop it!"_

"_Can you really?" The look he gave Tong told him he didn't believe in him  
"I think in the end you'll end up hurting her and when you-"_

"_I love her!" He said._

"_Sometimes love isn't enough…You changed her!"_

"_No I-"_

"_You did, she never wore that much make up or those short clothes."_

"_Changing is not bad!"_

"_But when you love , you love everything without the need to change!"_

"_I love everything about her!"_

"_And still you changed her, and still you flirt with and you still hurt her!"_

"_What is it to you!" He said, getting angry_

"_Let's put things this way; the day you break her, I'll break you. Because she doesn't deserve a trash like you!" _

_End of flashback_

He returned from this walk on memory lane, because he felt an immense pain on his left cheek.

"Hello Touya!"

"How dare you even speak to me?" He growled, trying to control his wrath but failing miserably.

"Because I know I deserve it, and everything you have store for me!"

"Yeah you do. You piece of crap. You broke her and now is my turn to _break you_!"

"Do your worse!" He said, standing up and facing him  
"Because I'm sure it won't hurt as much as letting her go!" Touya was shocked by his confession.

_Bam_

But he still punched in square in the face. Tong's nose begun bleeding.

"Letting her go and _she_ catching you in bed with another woman are two different things!" – he spat.

"You were right. I'm not worth of her time, no one is!" – he said cleaning his nose to his shirt sleeve.

"You're damn right I was. I've warned you not to hurt her and what do you do?"

"I hurt her. C'mon Toya give me all you got! I know I deserve t!" – he waited for a few minutes with his eyes closed for his hit, his stance didn't show that he would deflect the punch. After awhile he decided to take a peek, and notice that he was just looking at him, his hand was next to his body and his face calmed.

"You ain't worth the effort if you are so willing to be hit by me!2 – Toya turned around and begun walking away.

Unaware to him he let his breath out with relieve and whispered – "You know it was for the best!"

Touya didn't even glance back, and the next thing Tong knew Touya's fist was connecting with his face he could have sworn he felt his cheek bones break, before he fell to the floor 5 feet away from where he had been standing only moments before – "That felt good. Don't ever look for her again!" – And he resumed his away out of the airport leaving a manhandled, bruised and bleeding ex-friend behind.

"I won't!" – He muttered after removing himself from the floor.

"_All passengers boarding on flight 1412 to London please board in gate 15!"_

"Goodbye Meilin!" – He whispered in the busy airport terminal.

He entered through the gate and board into the plane, when the plane left the grounds of Japan he felt his heart tight. And Meilin during a shopping spree with Tomoyo felt her heart tighten for a few moments and then she felt light like a feather like all her worries had suddenly disappeared.

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Hope everyone likes it, if they don't I don't really care, it's my story my present… Please review it doesn't cost much just press the button…

I also would like to say that for now on all flames will be ignored, due to lack of patient to read it. If you have so much creativity to put down other people work put it to better use and write your own stuff.

Love

Musette-chan


	8. Starting Afresh!

**I was planning to write this story to offer it as a Christmas gift to a friend of mine. That is no longer possible, so now I'm going to dedicate this story and many others in her loving memory.**

_**This story is in memory of **__**Rachel**_**, a soul that no longer is with us, but that won't ever be forgotten. She's the reason why I've got this story written up for Christmas, she never wanted me to give up.**

**Wherever you are…**

**WE MISS YOU.**

For my only review who happens to remain anonymous that YOUR argument is flawed; I'm not saying that people who don't write fanfictions aren't allowed to critique other's work, but, that by remaining anonymous, you simply ain't brave enough to submit yours to the critique I've been subjected to, thanks you for your reviews... After all if you think my work is so worthless why did you kept reading it?

I also want to thank everyone who read it… but please leave a review…

Now on with the story…

_8- Starting Afresh_

**Christmas Eve Party**

Everyone was there but chose to ignore the fact that there won't be a wedding in a week, that Meilin was on the single list again. They tried to act like nothing was wrong has happened, but they couldn't.

They were polite to her, but for a few times she had a gut feeling they look at her with pity but she didn't said anything because the environment was enough awkward has it was. She wanted to enjoy the party, at least for her sake 'cause if Tomoyo or Sakura catch her sited all alone depressing in a corner she was as good as dead. Who would have thought such frail women were so scary.

Even though not everyone was there or happy. Toya had yet to arrive to the party and Syaoran was sulking on a corner like a kid who wanted a candy but couldn't have. She walked up to him

"Hey what's wrong?" – She asked like who asks a baby when he hurts finger.

"He isn't here! He left." – He whined like a kid.

"What are you sulking about?"

"Your fiancée left!" – When she heard that word she flinched, it was like she was stabbed or someone was opening a wound that was barely closed, but her cousin didn't noticed – "You come without him"

Before he could say anything else Sakura appeared behind them.

"Would you quit it?" – She hissed – "You are ruining my party. You might spend the rest of the year all by yourself!"

"You wouldn't?" – He asked scared of the prospective of the cold nights yet to come.

"I would. And come now. I've to tell you something about your _friend _Tong!" – She almost gagged on the word friend.

"Thank you!" – Meilin mouthed to her. Has she saw Sakura being followed around by Syaoran, Sakura nodded in return? She still could hear her cousin whine even though there was so much noise. What could she say when Syaoran whined he did it loudly.

"What is it you want to tell me about my good friend Tong?" – Meilin saw her cringed at that.

"If you enjoy the party, I might consider telling you later." – She said drawing circles on his chest while she was being embrace by him. He already forgot what she would tell him later since he was lost him her emerald pool.

"Fine!" – He said drowsy, and then he noticed the one person missing, that would send Sakura in a fit – "But you know"

"What?" – She said mesmerized by his amber orbs.

"Your brother still hasn't arrived!"

"WHAT!"

"Sweetie calm down!" – He gave her a smirk – "Enjoy the party!" – Everyone loved how he used her words and laughed at how embarrassed Sakura was. Without a better place3 to hide her red face she hide it in Syaoran's chest which made him blush from their closeness in public, and begun to blushed with the kissing sounds their friends were making.

After that Meilin lost notion of everything around her, she sat down on the same couch she had been waiting for her lousy cousins to arrive the precious year, and she begun remembering that faithful night, yet again.

Her walk by in memory lane, what had begun with glaring, then pacing and end up in a kissing session. That day she no longer belonged to the single group but this year she was back at it again, only a few days to the _day_ she was suppose to marry now that won't happen anytime soon.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone approaching her; she only took notice when the said person sat down beside her.

"AIEEE!" – She exclaimed jumping to the air.

"Didn't know you were so easy to scare!"

"I was lost in my memory that was all!" – she said glaring up to him, his chocolate eyes clashing with her ruby ones, and her heart skipped a beat which she blame what he had done to her right now, scaring her.

"Good or bad?" – He asked dismissing her glare.

"A mix between the two!"

"Thinking about the wedding?"

"Shut up, Toya!" – She said standing up not leaving any room for him to say anything else. While walking through the living room she received inquisitive stares from the other guest she didn't do much about it. She got out of the house and to the porch; she stood a little against the door, and then sat down on the steps. And then she heard the door close yet again, she didn't need to look behind to know who it was – "I want to be alone!"

"Alone or out of that room with people looking your away every damn second, assuring you ain't depressing!" – He said in a rough voice.

"That too! Please Toya let me be!" she said sitting down deeper on the steps, try to protect herself from the cold it was.

"So that you can freeze to death. And then having my sister and cousin on my neck for not preventing you for doing something that stupid. He isn't _worth_ it!"

"So I've heard you day that to him and me!" – She let out an exasperated breath – "It never occurred to you that those words could have been the breaking point for us!"

"If that was the reason, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Save it. What is it that you want for me, since the moment I've known you no one is worth if me? Tell me is there anyone worth of me by your standards?" – She felt a coat being drop on her back, muttered a quiet _thank you_.

"So you ain't catching a cold!"

"But that isn't the answer to my question!" – She said not looking at him.

He sat down beside her and put a bag on her lap, even though she noticed it there she didn't made any motion to see what it was. – "So aren't you gonna see it?"

"Why not wait with the others for midnight!"

"Because it's already midnight. And I know you'll leave without saying good bye to them!"

She opened the bag even though she didn't felt at ease with him knowing her so well; it was a scary thought when someone knew her that well. From inside the bag she took out a long black velvet box. She opened it and inside there was an white gold chain with a ruby gem in the middle, she was speechless, but she soon found her missing voice – "I can't take it!"

"Don't be silly. I bought it for you!" – He said not taking the gift back for any reason, he had saved up for that gift it had been years now.

"Fine, you put it on me." – She draw her hair aside an unlocked the other necklace she had been wearing. He put it around her neck, and locked it, his fingers passing softly along her silky skin, that send a shivers down her spine. – "Thanks!"

"What necklace were you wearing?"

"An old one. That now will take a rest forever!" – It was also a white gold chain but instead of a ruby it had a locket, Tong had given it to her in White's day – "So how do I look?"

He look into her eyes, the moonlight was right above them he notice a faint sparkle in her eyes, that was growing, and she was glowing – "Beautiful!" – He whispered afraid with the slightest sound she would vanish.

"Thank you for the gift!" – she said looking for the first time he had followed her outside to him, directly to his eyes, she felt drawn to them, and without them noticing they both were leaning into each other, their eyes closed when they were only a inch a apart, and then their lips met in a sweet kiss.

During the kiss they both smiled, their arms locking around each other, it only lasted two seconds before their mind snapping out of the bliss it had been and registering what was going on with the rest of their body, they break apart, still on each other arms, their hearts racing in synch – "I've to go. See you on New Year!" – She said disentangling herself from his arms and running into the night.

"Mei wait-" – he tried saying but it was too late she was already gone – "That didn't go according to the plans!" – He said to himself before returning to the party!

**The end**

_To be continued_

**A.n: **Hey I updated again… Hope everyone likes it, if they don't I don't really care, it's my story my present… This is the last chapter... But a sequel is to come really soon... Please review it doesn't cost much just press the button…

I also would like to say that for now on all flames will be ignored, due to lack of patient to read it. If you have so much creativity to put down other people work put it to better use and write your own stuff.

Love

Musette-chan


End file.
